


Hyperspace Musings

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Sensitive Qi’ra, Past Qi’ra/Han Solo, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Sith Qi’ra, Solo: A Star Wars Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Q’ira, post-Solo: A Star Wars Story.





	Hyperspace Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: My first fic for this movie. Be gentle.

The ride through hyperspace to Dathomir seemed to take forever, and Qi’ra could, for the first time, have some time to think. Maul would teach her the ways of the Force. She knew that much. He had implied as much when he said that they would be working more closely in the future. 

But there was something in Qi’ra where she couldn’t imagine doing it without Han at her side. When she thought about Han being at her side, it had made her smile to think of those times. Those possibilities. Qi’ra and Han. Together, they were unstoppable. 

Together, they were the things of legends. 

Without Han...

She has survived before, without him. But it hadn’t been the same. It had been akin to surviving without a limb, actually — you knew that something was supposed to be there, or rather someone, and you didn’t quite get used to the absence. 

Qi’ra took a deep breath. She had to focus. She was meeting with Maul soon. To begin her training. It was always a promise, but now...

Now it would become a reality. 

She could only hope she was ready for it. 


End file.
